1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-214
* Performers ** Wayne Brady, Chip Esten, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"Suitable for all audiences," Wayne Brady **"May be unsuitable for younger viewers," Chip Esten **"NC-17 for nudity and language," Colin Mochrie **"Yee-haw!" Ryan Stiles Games *Weird Newscasters **Colin - "Colin The Marines" **Chip - "Smiley Dick" - High energy game show host **Wayne - "Wink Winkly" - Sadistic marine drill sergeant **Ryan - "Happy" - Gets hist in the crotch with a football *Scene To Rap **Performers - Wayne and Chip, Ryan then Colin enter later **Subject - The Exorcist (real horror movie) **Suggestion heard by Drew but not used - Frankenstein **Other suggestion - Whatever Happened to Baby Jane? *Props **Performers - Wayne and Colin on one side, Ryan and Chip on the other : WayCol.jpg ChipRy.jpg *break *Newsflash **Performers - Colin in the field, Chip and Ryan in the studio **On the green screen - Arabian Nights-type harem of belly dancers : ColNews.jpg *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Chip and Wayne sing **Subject - Doctor (something you'd look to find in the yellow pages) **Other suggestion - plumber ***Song 1 - Devo - "HMO" ***Song 2 - Roger's and Hammerstein's show tune - "Take Two and Call Me in the Morning" ***Song 3 - Chubby Checker - "Cough While I Twist" *break *Questions Only **Performers - Drew (teamed with Colin) and Wayne (teamed with Ryan) start **Scene - Desperate soldiers trapped behind enemy lines *break *Reading the Credits **Performers - Ryan and Chip **Style - two square dance callers Points * Weird Newscasters - Ryan gets all the points * Scene to Rap - 1,000 points a piece * Newsflash - 500 points for Colin Winners Colin, Wayne, and Ryan : WayColRyWin.jpg Game Times *Weird Newscasters - (3:34) *Scene to Rap - (1:59) *Props - (4:04) *Newsflash - (1:47) *Greatest Hits - (5:03) **GH song 1 - (0:48) **GH song 2 - (0:54) **GH song 3 - (1:02) *Questions Only - (1:12) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "The points are just like opera in Alabama." *Weird Newscasters stories - "Hollywood was saddened when Foghorn Leghorn died today at the age of 65. Memorial services will be held tomorrow after which the deceased will be served in a nice orange sauce. Also, "This just in: Beverly Hills 90210, Cleveland Browns 3." *Ohio: Colin - "This just in: Beverly Hills 90210, Cleveland Browns 3." *Censored: Drew - "What the bleep was that?" after a woman fills the cup on his desk. *What Greatest Hits interrupts - "Hi. We'll return you to Suddenly Snoozin' in just a moment, but first, have we got a deal for you. Trivial Highlights *This episode is from the same taping as episode US-341 *Bloopers don't make the cut very often, but watch out after Scene to Rap where someone of production comes in and refills Drew's drink; Mistakenly thinking it was a break in filming. Episode Quotables Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (US) Category:Season 2 Taping Category:US Series Category:Drew Series Category:Chip Esten Episodes (US)